


New Year's

by lulabug5053



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulabug5053/pseuds/lulabug5053
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fluff piece to complement the season 1 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's

Still stunned by the unlikely success of their mission, Artemis jumped at the sound of a robotic voice, signalling the beginning of the new year. A tinny version of Auld Lang Syne began playing just as Wally turned to her from his position by her side. Scooping her up in his arms, he looked down at her with that annoying smirk on his face, the one that had grown to become endearing to her, saying,  
"I should have done this a long time ago."  
With the feeling of his hands on her body, lighting a fire inside her soul, Artemis felt a happiness she had rarely encountered before. Her heart bursting with the knowledge that she was exactly where she had ever wanted to be, she whispered one word to him just as he bent is head, brushing his lips against hers.  
Months of bickering, training, arguing, fighting together had led to this moment. Wrapped in their love for one another, Artemis and Wally celebrated their victory.  
It took a while but they got there. Finally. 

 

Looking over at Artemis and Wally, M'gann smiled. It was about time. From the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of blue, Connor's gaze catching hers. She turned to face him, her smile broadening as he bent his head closer to hers. Reassured by the fact that he knew all of her secrets, that he knew what she was and loved her in spite of it, she held him closer, pressing herself against him with all the passion and adoration she felt for him. Winding her arms around his neck, M'gann couldn't help but be glad her uncle was so lax about stowaways. Now that she was here, she never wanted to leave. 

 

Smirking at the image of the couples embracing so openly before them, Zatanna pivoted, driven by a reckless courage born from her teammates and the joy she felt knowing the day had been saved at their hands. Stepping towards him, she caught Robin's arm, pulled him towards her and kissed him abruptly, giving in to the attraction she had felt for him since joining the team. Though seemingly frozen initially, it had to be said, the boy caught on fast. With a pleased noise of surprise, he wrapped his arms gingerly around her waist before slowly responding to her lips on his. Caught up in the kiss, Zatanna felt at peace, unworried for once by the fate of her father. 

After many minutes of being held in his arms, Artemis could tell Wally was faltering. Lightly stepping down, though keeping her hands in their positions around his neck, she stood toe to toe with him, his hands gripping her waist. Gazing into his eyes, she was vaguely aware of Connor and M'gann and, somewhat more surprisingly, Robin and Zatanna, but at that moment, she didn't care. After all the drama of the previous days, a break from it all could not have come more quickly, especially now that she had...plans.  
This had been the best start to the new year she could have ever wished for.


End file.
